The Fake Smile
Synopsis Back in Tsunade's office, Shizune voices her concern regarding Naruto and Sai's friction. Tsunade pins the blame on Shizune, claiming that if Shizune hadn't approached the village elders of the Konoha Council, then Sai would not have been added to the team. Shizune justifies her actions by telling Tsunade that she did not think that they would appoint one of Danzō's Root members to Team Kakashi. Tsunade orders Shizune to find out what Danzō is up to and who exactly Sai is, and adds that she is counting on Sakura to diffuse any tension between Naruto and Sai. Shizune, however, does not think Sakura is capable of doing so, as she believes Sakura has inherited Tsunade's quick temper. On the way to the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure, Naruto continues to glare at Sai. This prompts Sai to respond that if Naruto continues, he would hit him. Naruto is offended at the remark and lashes back. Yamato tells them that he had hoped Kakashi had taught them the value of teamwork during his tenure as team leader, and tells the group that a team needs to be founded on teamwork and trust. Naruto retorts that Sai will never be considered a true member of Team Kakashi, and that the one and only fourth member will always be Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tells Sai that he is nothing but a stand in for Sasuke; Sai replies that he is glad that he is nothing like Sasuke as he views Sasuke to be a traitor. Naruto almost attacks Sai, but his attack is stopped by Sakura. Sakura asks Sai to forgive Naruto, telling him that Naruto is only acting the way he is because he hasn't gotten around to knowing Sai. She flashes Sai a smile, which lowers his guard. Sakura then proceeds to punch him in the face, sending him flying across the ground. Sakura tells him that while she may ask him to forgive Naruto, she does not care whether he forgives her. She warns him that if he utters any more remarks regarding Sasuke, she will not hold back next time. Sai resolves to keep his mouth shut around her, but thanks her for the opportunity for showing him that a fake smile could be used to cover a sneak attack. Yamato, sick of their fighting, creates a wooden cage. Sakura is shocked by his usage of Wood Release, since the one and only user is said to be the First Hokage, and wonders how Yamato is able to use it. Yamato tells the team that they can either spend their time locked in the wooden cage or spend the rest of the day at a hot springs. The team chooses the latter, and they rest at a hot spring. Yamato tells Sai and Naruto that there is no better way to bond than to be naked and together in a hot spring. Naruto gets up, visibly discomforted by Yamato's words, only for Sai to remark that he is surprised that Naruto has balls after all. Naruto goes on a loud, verbal tirade regarding Sai's remarks regarding testicles, which the women on the other side of the hot springs overhear and laugh about; Sakura is embarrassed by Naruto and Sai. Naruto hears the laughter and becomes embarrassed himself, and Sai tells him that at least he gave Sakura a laugh. Realising that Sakura is nude on the other side of the fence, he decides to peek. Yamato, however, tells him that Jiraiya almost died when he had both of his arms and his ribs broken and his internal organs crushed, which was caused by Tsunade when he peeked on her at a hot spring. He warns Naruto that Sakura would do the same, and Naruto is paralysed in fear, staying firmly rooted in his place as Sai and Yamato exit the spring. After their dip in the springs, the three shinobi are greeted by a feast laid out in front of this eyes. Naruto hopes that Yamato remains as their team leader if a feast awaits them during every mission, an opinion Sakura echoes. Yamato reveals that he had paid for the hot springs and for the meal out of his pocket, in an attempt to boost team morale. The team then head off to bed. The next morning, Sai gets dressed and slips out of the window while Naruto continues to sleep. Sakura wakes up, and looking out her window, spots Sai suspiciously walking on a wall. Credits